


Bonding Activities

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: This wasn't really the friendly bonding activity that Duo had in mind. Not that he's complaining.





	Bonding Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> For the accidental!sex prompt: “Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen… No, they can’t” sex. For Clara, who said this is the perfect 1x2 setup.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Bonding Activities** by luvsanime02

########

Duo can’t decide if today counts as a huge mistake or a very interesting surprise.

He’d heard somewhere that people do this with friends, watch porn at parties and make fun of the corny dialogue. Take a shot of alcohol every time someone makes an orgasm face. Just harmless fun. Maybe even make popcorn to throw at the screen. 

Well, Duo made the popcorn, though it’s still sitting untouched on the coffee table. There’s also a couple of beers keeping the popcorn company, but neither of them are even open. Instead, there’s just him and Heero sitting on the couch together, and both of them getting harder by the second. 

“Um,” Duo says, because he has to say something. “This was really supposed to be more of a ‘haha, look at how stupid this all is and make fun of it with me’ kind of thing.” He pauses. “Just so you know.”

Heero nods his head. “I assumed that when you said ‘hey, come over and hang out’ on the phone, not ‘do you want to come over and have sex with me’.

Despite himself, Duo snickers, and all at once the tense atmosphere between them is gone. On the screen, two men are fondling each other all over, both of their bodies oiled and gleaming. Maybe Duo should have bought some het porn instead, if he intended for the two of them to laugh about it.

“Okay, then,” Duo says. “Just so we’re on the same page.”

“We’re good,” Heero reassures him. “This was clearly not intentional.”

Duo glances over at the erection that is now tenting Heero’s jeans. It looks uncomfortable, not that Duo’s feels any better, though luckily he’s wearing sweats. “So… want to have sex?” he offers, because it seems like the thing to say right now, and there’s no reason that they both have to stay all hot and bothered without doing anything about it.

In answer, Heero reaches over and runs his hand down Duo’s covered torso before he slips inside of Duo’s sweats and grabs his dick. “Yeah, sure.”

Duo doesn’t actually need the verbal confirmation, but whatever works. He spreads his thighs farther apart and leans back as Heero leans forward, and then suddenly Duo’s best friend is on top of him and they’re flush together from groin to shoulders. Heero’s lips are mouthing against his neck, and Duo’s fingers are working open Heero’s jeans, reaching in and grabbing hold of his dick. 

Is this happening too fast? Duo has no idea what the normal standard is for best friends who were watching porn together and are now stroking each other’s dicks while rubbing against each other rather enthusiastically. Mentally, Duo shrugs his shoulders and just goes with it. He can’t get a good angle, though, not with Heero’s jeans mostly still on.

“Those pants need to come off,” he complains, tugging uselessly on Heero’s dick. Well, he thinks it’s useless, but the moan that Heero lets out against his collarbone demonstrates to Duo that the action is not entirely without a purpose.

“Agreed,” Heero says, before pushing one hand against the couch and lifting himself back upright. Duo sucks in a breath, and when did his breathing become so labored? Heero shifts around and finally gets rid of the jeans, practically ripping them and his underwear off in one motion before he also removes his tank top and throws it across the room. Duo would make fun of him, but he’s too busy wriggling around underneath Heero until he can get his own sweats and boxers and t-shirt off and throw them over the back of the couch.

Before Duo can suggest that they move to the bedroom, or mute the porn or something, Heero leans back over him and their bare dicks are now rubbing against each other. Right, forget moving. “Lube’s in another room,” he mutters, just before Heero’s kissing him.

Wow, he’s surprisingly good at that. His tongue is twisting against Duo’s, then running over the roof of his mouth, then-

Air. Air is good. Duo gets his fingers into Heero’s hair and lightly pulls, Heero following his lead almost before Duo has started putting pressure on his scalp, until Duo’s mouth is free. He sucks in a good lungful of air, clearing the lightheadedness somewhat. 

“Don’t need it,” Heero replies. Duo’s almost forgotten what they’re talking about, but then Heero shifts down along Duo’s body until he’s eye-level with Duo’s crotch. Oh, right. Okay, they can definitely do that.

“Come here,” Duo says, tugging on Heero’s shoulder. Which doesn’t make any sense, but Heero understands him anyways, clambering over Duo (who’s going to generously ignore the elbow in his gut there) until his erection is hanging over Duo’s face.

This is not the kind of bonding activity that Duo had in mind this morning, which doesn’t explain why he’s so eager to reach upwards and wrap his lips around the head of Heero’s dick. He sucks on it lightly and then swipes his tongue across the head, listening to Heero’s appreciative groan.

Just as Duo’s thinking of thrusting his hips upwards in order to get Heero’s attention, there’s a hot, wet warmth wrapping itself around his dick. He moans around Heero’s erection and starts sucking more intently, grabbing Heero’s hips and keeping him in place as Duo moves his head up and down over Heero’s length.

Heero’s fingers trail over Duo’s balls and skim along his perineum in response, and Duo should have known that this would turn into a competition. Well, he accepts the challenge, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing Heero even deeper.

Heero speeds up his movements, his fingers pressing firmer against Duo’s perineum, until Duo’s hips are jerking upwards in a steady rhythm. Then Heero shifts until he’s sucking on only the head of Duo’s dick, the contrast working to slowly drive Duo insane. Which is the whole point, of course.

Duo’s fingers cling to Heero’s hips and pull him down closer. He swallows around Heero’s dick, until his lips are wrapped firmly around the base. Duo briefly digs his nails into Heero’s skin, relishing in the full-body shiver that goes through Heero in response, and then runs his thumbs lightly over the skin, back and forth, in the same rhythm that his own hips are thrusting.

Neither one of them is going to last long at this rate. That’s fine with Duo. He smooths his fingers over Heero’s inner thighs, and then up and around to his ass and squeeze. Heero hums in response, going back to moving up and down Duo’s whole length with renewed purpose, one of his thumbs pressing down just under Duo’s balls.

The pressure is too much, and Duo pulls back a little as he finally orgasms, not wanting to choke. Salty cum hits his tongue at the same time, and Duo holds Heero’s hips steady above him, swallowing.

Duo doesn’t know how long it is before his mind returns to his apartment and couch, which is now stained but he doesn’t even care. Heero carefully crawls off of him, which Duo appreciates, and he slowly sits back up.

The stupid porno is still playing on the screen. It’s really not terribly sexy. At least, not compared to what just happened in his own living room.

“Well,” Duo says, taking a moment to run his tongue along the inside his mouth and swallow again, “I guess that’s one way to have fun.”

Heero smirks, reaching forward to grab the beers and hand Duo one. “Not bad,” he agrees. Meanwhile, Duo grabs up the popcorn. He’s suddenly starving. “Though next time, we won’t need the porn.”

Duo grins. “Didn’t think so,” he says. After all, they’ve found a new bonding activity.

Also, maybe next time they’ll manage to have sex somewhere other than the couch, he thinks with a grimace. The wet spot that Duo’s sitting on is beginning to adhere to his skin.

“Hey,” he says, when a new idea occurs to him, “want to hit the shower?”

Heero drains his beer and stands up, already moving towards the bathroom. Duo quickly follows.


End file.
